Trzy sekundy
by Luelle
Summary: TŁUMACZENIE "Three Seconds" SnapesFavorite; Harry pokonał Voldemorta i tym sposobem wygrał zakład ze Snape'em...


Trzy sekundy

**Trzy sekundy**

Autor: SnapesFavorite

Tytuł oryginału: „Three Seconds"

Link do oryginału: /s/2553864/1/ThreeSeconds

Beta: morgan

Przychodzi taki czas podczas każdej wojny, gdy rozglądasz się wokoło na polu walki i wiesz, że to już koniec. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, iż jedyne co pozostało, to pozbierać ciała zmarłych i zwrócić je ich rodzinom; że teraz możesz już wrócić do domu.

Nawet ci z nas, którzy nigdy przedtem nie widzieli wojny na własne oczy, a co dopiero walczyli własnymi różdżkami, wiedzieli, iż ten czas nadszedł. A zdarzyło się to, gdy ogromny, straszliwy, zielony Mroczny Znak, który z nieba oświetlał błonia Hogwartu jeszcze chwilę temu zniknął, pozostawiając nas skąpanych w równie straszliwym, słabym świetle księżyca.

Czarny Pan był w końcu martwy.

Zbyt odrętwiały by tryumfować, potykałem się o ciała nauczycieli, uczniów i mieszkańców wioski, starając się nie liczyć poległych, lecz koncentrować się na tych, którym się udało. Gdy znalazłem niedoświadczoną, małą, drugoroczną Puchonkę, której imienia nie znałem, wyglądającą na lekko potarganą, ale zdecydowanie żywą, przestałem udawać, że nie mam serca pod tą grubą skorupą Ślizgona. Uściskałem ją szorstko, niezręcznie jednym ramieniem i szybko wytarłem twarz, zanim wróciłem do przeszukiwania pola bitwy.

Gdy spostrzegłem masę ewidentnie zielonych ubrań, przygotowałem się na najgorsze. Ale wbrew wszystkim przeciwnościom, większość moich uczniów przeżyła. Był tam Crabbe kołyszący Blaise w swoich ramionach. Pansy Parkinson kucała obok nich, kiwając się w szoku w przód i w tył, gapiąc się pustym wzrokiem w nieruchomą postać Zabini. Inni leczyli swoje rany, pomagając sobie wstać, rzucając zaklęcia szybkim ruchem różdżki, rozrywając szaty na bandaże i temblaki na obrażenia oraz złamane kości, których magia nie naprawiła. Jedynymi wypowiadanymi słowami były zaklęcia lecznicze, i delikatne słowa pocieszenia. Duma wytrysnęła wewnątrz mnie, momentalnie zastępując smutek - nie dbałem już o to, że wszyscy zobaczą łzy otwarcie płynące w dół po mojej twarzy.

Pomagałem gdziekolwiek magia dzieci nie była na tyle silna, by prawidłowo działać – cały czas kontynuując poszukiwania, do których nie miałem siły się przyznać – gdy z nikąd rzucił się w moje ramiona chłopiec. Wtulił twarz w moje szaty i rozpaczliwie szlochał. Spojrzałem w dół, po czym spostrzegłem brudne, poplamione na czerwono pasma srebrnoblond włosów. Krew nie była jego.

Zamknąłem oczy.

Przez chwilę ciasno przytulaliśmy się do siebie, delikatnie kołysząc się w lewo i prawo na stopach, co wydawało się być powszechnym gestem odpowiadającym „Ćśś spokojnie, już dobrze. Wszystko będzie w porządku".

I może będzie.

Puściłem Draco po ostatnim upewniającym uścisku, a następnie zostawiłem go z bliźniakami z Gryffindoru, którzy owinęli koc wokół trzęsących się ramion blondyna i powoli skierowali się do zamku, podczas gdy ja kontynuowałem poszukiwania ocalałych.

W końcu zbliżyłem się do małej grupki uczniów kucających na brudnej ziemi i formujących okrąg wokół kruchego ciała wciąż leżącego nieruchomo. Rozpoznałem Granger, najmłodsze rodzeństwo Weasley, Longbottoma, Lovegood… i wiedziałem czyje ciało chronią przed moim wzrokiem.

Zrozumiałem, że to koniec moich poszukiwań.

**Wspomnienie**

- Nie mogę pojąć jak ktokolwiek może uważać cię za zbawiciela Czarodziejskiego Świata Potter! Musisz… SIĘ SKUPIĆ!

Wywarczałem ostatnie słowa z frustracją, ale Harry Potter przestał krzywić się podczas moich wybuchów.

- Udawało mi się to do tej pory - odparł spokojnie. – Więc powinno również następnym razem.

- Dałeś radę tylko z pomocą zwykłego szczęścia, wyłącznie szczęścia! – wyplułem.

Wtedy zdecydowałem się zmienić taktykę.

- Potter… - z wysiłkiem starałem się brzmieć rozsądnie. – Nie twierdzę, że Oklumencja jest kluczem do sukcesu w walce twarzą w twarz z Czarnym Panem, ale przynajmniej może pomóc ci przeżyć.

Szczęka Pottera znieruchomiała, a wyraz jego twarzy wskazywał na rozgoryczenie, które nie powinno istnieć w sercu żadnego szesnastolatka, nawet jeżeli był on tak irytujący i odrażający.

- Dlaczego się o mnie troszczysz? – zapytał nie patrząc na mnie.

_Czy_ ja się troszczyłem?

Nie wiedziałem i powiedziałem mu to.

Harry w końcu na mnie spojrzał. I po chwili, zamiast być tak irytującym jak zazwyczaj, po prostu stwierdził:

- Doceniam pańską szczerość, proszę pana.

Mały uśmiech pokazał mi, że właśnie to miał ma myśli.

- Ale _troszczę_ się o to by Czarny Pan zniknął Potter! Na dobre. A od kiedy wszyscy wierzą, że TY jesteś jedyna osobą, która może sprawić by to się stało, będę przeklęty jeśli nie wytrenuję cię najlepiej jak umiem.

Harry kiwnął głową. Może tym razem coś dotarło do tego gryfońskiego zakutego łba?

Odsunąłem krzesło i usiadłem naprzeciwko niego.

- Potter… to dobrze, że uczysz się rzucać zaklęcia niewerbalne i ośmielę się stwierdzić, iż twój wysiłek nie idzie całkowicie na marne. Jednakże zaklęcia niewerbalne do nikąd cię nie zaprowadzą, jeśli nie nauczysz się zamykania swojego umysłu przed Czarnym Panem, gdy je rzucasz.

Oczywiście żadne z moich słów nie było dla Pottera nowością, lecz tym razem odpuścił. Być może przez cichy ton mojego głosu, a może przez brak złośliwości?

- Ok, ok – westchnął Harry i pokonany wstał z krzesła.

Przybraliśmy nasze normalne pozycje na środku klasy stojąc twarzą w twarz zaledwie kilka stóp od siebie. Obserwowałem jak się spina przed kolejnym atakiem na swój umysł i, dając mu tym razem trochę luzu, czekałem aż się wystarczająco przygotuje.

- Gotowy? – spytałem, Potter uroczyście przytaknął Widziałem jego nieruchomą twarz, determinację w oczach.

Podniosłem różdżkę.

- Myśli pan, że mam jakąkolwiek szansę? – zapytał nieoczekiwanie.

Nie mówił o naszej lekcji.

Opuściłem z powrotem różdżkę.

- Nie, nie myślę że masz, Potter! – odpowiedziałem cicho. Nie chciałem go sprowokować ani zranić. Nigdy nie byłem jednym z tych, którzy mu pochlebiali i z jakiegoś powodu Harry Potter, ze wszystkich ludzi, wydawał się mnie za to szanować. Skinął tylko, jego twarz była wyprana z emocji.

- Ale chętnie przełknę własne słowa, jeśli udowodnisz, iż się mylę – dodałem ze szczerością która prawdopodobnie zaskoczyła nas obu i miałem znów podnieść różdżkę, gdy jego słowa zatrzymały mnie po raz kolejny.

- Chcesz się założyć?

Mrugnąłem.

- Słucham?

Potter uśmiechnął się.

- Zakład. Jeśli to ja przeżyję Riddle'a… Dasz mi trzy sekundy swojego czasu i pozwolisz zrobić to, o co cię poproszę. Cokolwiek.

Uniosłem podejrzliwie brwi, wiec dodał.

- To nie będzie nic nielegalnego i nie zaboli.

- A co ja będę z tego miał?

- Jeśli to Voldemort mnie zabije, pozwalam ci tańczyć na moim grobie i śpiewać „A nie mówiłem? A nie mówiłem?" tak długo, jak tylko zechcesz.

Przez chwilę zastanawiałem się nad tą propozycją, i uśmiechnąłem się.

- Trzy sekundy?

Harry skinął potwierdzająco głową.

- Trzy sekundy.

- Umowa stoi – kiwnąłem krótko i w końcu uniosłem różdżkę. – LEGILIMENS!

**Koniec wspomnienia**

Uczniowie spoglądali na mnie ostrożnie, gdy się do nich zbliżałem, niemniej jednak zrobili mi miejsce. Usiadłem obok wiotkiej formy bez życia, Harry'ego Pottera.

Wyglądał jak zużyta, połamana porcelanowa lalka, którą niedbałe dziecko dawno temu pozostawiło leżącą na podwórku i zapomniało o niej, przenosząc swoją uwagę na większe i lepsze zabawki. Jego włosy były pokryte brudem, a na twarzy widniały smugi zakrzepłej krwi. Nie wiedziałem, czy była to jego własna, czy też nieszczęsnego przeciwnika. Zielone oczy mętnym wzrokiem spoglądały przez roztrzaskane okulary. Coś, co wyglądało jak niewyraźny odcisk podeszwy buta znaczyło jego prawy policzek. Tańczenie na grobie Chłopca-Który-Przeżył i śpiewanie „A nie mówiłem! A nie mówiłem!" zdawało się tracić cały swój urok.

Byłem w stanie tylko się gapić, gdy chrapliwy oddech niespodziewanie uciekł z ust młodzieńca. Patrzyłem jedynie, jak mruga szybko powiekami oczyszczając sobie wzrok. Otrząsnąłem się z transu dopiero gdy słowa „Jest mi pan winien trzy sekundy profesorze.", zostały zarejestrowane przez mój mózg.

Więc cholerny dzieciak znów przeżył.

Z moich ust uciekł tak chrapliwy śmiech, że otaczające mnie dzieci wzdrygnęły się słysząc ten obcy dźwięk. Jedynie Potter uśmiechnął się oczekująco. Wywróciłem oczami.

- W porządku Potter! Dostaniesz swoje trzy sekundy kiedy tylko zechcesz, ale najpierw musimy cię opatrzyć.

Usiłowałem go zabrać, lecz położył mi rękę na ramieniu, by mnie powstrzymać.

- Chcę je teraz – odparł pewnie. – Obiecałeś.

Mruknąłem coś pod nosem upewniając się, iż słowa _nieznośny _i_ koszmarne dziecko_ były rozpoznawalne, ale posłusznie opadłem na kolana. Harry uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością. Rozejrzał się wokół na swoich przyjaciół, a niewypowiedziana wiadomość zdawała się przepłynąć między nimi, zanim zdążyłem użyć Legilimencji. Skinęli głowami z niezdecydowaniem. Po kolei wstawali posyłając Harry'emu ostatnie spojrzenie i odchodzili, aż pozostaliśmy sami. Po długim, niezręcznym momencie ciszy warknąłem na niego.

- Więc, co mogę dla ciebie zrobić Potter?

Chłopiec uśmiechnął się koślawo i uniósł do pozycji siedzącej. Grymas bólu wykrzywił jego twarz, gdy to zrobił, ale nie wydał żadnego dźwięku. Nie pomogłem mu.

Chłopak uklęknął naprzeciwko mnie, tak, że nasze kolana prawie się dotykały. Nagle zauważyłem, iż wciąż trzyma swoją różdżkę w śmiercionośnym uścisku, którego prawdopodobnie nie rozluźnił od rzucenia tej fatalnej klątwy na Voldemorta. Z różdżką w ręku ściągnął swoje okulary i upuścił je na kolana. Przyglądał się przez chwilę roztrzaskanym resztkom i podniósł na mnie wzrok. Nigdy nie widziałem Harry'ego Pottera bez szkieł, więc było to raczej dziwnie załamujące.

- Co teraz Potter? – zapytałem cicho.

Nie odpowiedział od razu i przez kilka chwil przyglądał mi się z nieczytelnym wyrazem na młodej twarzy. Miałem zamiar powtórzyć pytanie, gdy odparł:

- Chcę trzy sekundy pańskiego czasu profesorze. Trzy sekundy, w trakcie których zrobi pan dokładnie to, co panu powiem.

- I co chcesz bym zrobił?

- Chcę abyś zamknął oczy – odparł spokojnie.

- Żebyś mógł rzucić na mnie niewybaczalne – Potter uśmiechnął się.

- Powiedziałem ci, że to nie będzie nic nielegalnego i nie zaboli.

Wzniosłem oczy ku niebu zanim zamknąłem je pewnie.

- Liczysz Potter?

- Poczekaj, to nie koniec.

Otworzyłem jedno oko i spojrzałem na niego podejrzliwie.

- Wiedziałem, że jest jakiś haczyk.

Harry uśmiechnął się smutno.

- Cóż… nie możesz się także ruszać. Cokolwiek się stanie, nie możesz ruszyć nawet pojedynczym mięśniem.

- I nie mogę patrzeć?

- I nie możesz patrzeć. Cokolwiek się wydarzy.

- Przez trzy sekundy?

- Przez trzy sekundy. Liczę.

Westchnąłem z rezygnacją.

- W porządku. Możemy mieć to już za sobą?

- Oczywiście.

Jego uśmiech był ostatnią rzeczą, jaką zobaczyłem zanim zamknąłem oczy.

- **Raz! - **rozpoczął Harry i spiąłem się, gdy poczułem, jak w pośpiechu składa na moich ustach desperacki pocałunek.

Jednak zgodnie z obietnicą nie poruszyłem się, a moje oczy pozostały zamknięte.

- **Dwa! **– powiedział Harry i usłyszałem delikatny odgłos różdżki, _jego_ różdżki, stukającej w okulary wciąż leżące na jego kolanach.

Wiedziałem już, lecz nadal się nie ruszałem i nie otworzyłem oczu.

_Trzy_ – pomyślałem.

- **Portus** – wyszeptał Harry.

I gdy otworzyłem oczy sekundę później, już go nie było.

Nigdy więcej go nie ujrzałem.

KONIEC


End file.
